Waiting
by chichirichick
Summary: My first fic for HitsuHina! Hinamori is sick and Hitsugaya has to fight Aizen. But what happens when it's over?
1. Walls Between Us

So, since I started the IchigoxRukia fic, I've been mulling over a HitsugayaxHinamori fic… so I finally got it down. I don't think I have Hitsugaya's personality just right, but give me time (plus, it's easier to do Ichigo since you see so much of him in the manga). Sadly, I don't know what happens after chapter 270 in the manga (since there isn't more yet ::cries::), so I made up my own fight with Aizen (p.s. can't wait to read the real thing!). I really tried with the honorifics this time, since I was lazy with the last fic. I originally posted a different version of the first chapter, so this is the edit, which is better. So enjoy!

--

I sat quietly, hardly able to listen to Yamamoto-sama. It wasn't as if I didn't want to, but I couldn't help but only be able to think about Hinamori's absence.

"You all are also to be informed that Hinamori-fukutaichou has been relieved of her duties due to her continuing illness." I snapped to attention, my eyes now focusing on Yamamoto-sama as he spoke. "Furthermore, she will be moved to a special sector of the 4th division in order to help with the healing process. No Shinigami outside of the 4th division will be allowed access."

"What?" I stood, sending Matsumoto into a panic.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto grasped my sleeve, trying to pull me back to my seat.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, please take your seat. There will be no arguing; the matter is already decided."

I sat down slowly, feeling the shock cramping my muscles. Damnit! How could they expect to take Hinamori away like that without me objecting?

"What were you thinking?" Matsumoto hissed.

"Shut up," I replied sharply, glaring at her.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I know…"

"You don't know anything." I shut my eyes, blocking out the pathetic look she was giving me. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on calming myself until the meeting was over. I made sure to be the first one out, waiting for the 4th division to exit.

"I thought you'd be waiting for us, Hitsugaya-taichou," Unohana paused as she saw me standing there, Kotetsu at her side.

"Tell me this wasn't your idea, Unohana-taichou," I whispered.

"Many people believe this is the best for Hinamori-fukutaichou." Unohana always had the same tone in her voice, the grace and calm.

"Why were not all of the captains asked for their opinion on this?" My jaw started to clench tighter, making my voice even harsher.

"You mean to say, why were you not asked?" Unohana smiled, much to my vexation.

I couldn't think of any retort, my anger starting to cloud my eloquence. This was all Aizen's fault! If he had never done that to her… Damnit! "When does the treatment begin?"

"She's already been taking into the custody of the 4th division." She turned away from me. "And please, Hitsugaya-taichou, do not be so foolish as to try to see her."

"If you let her die…" My fist clenched, crescent moon marks pressed into the skin of my palm.

"It's not up to me, it's up to Hinamori-fukutaichou."

--

"So, you gonna move your office here now?"

I turned my head to see Renji standing there, hands on his hips. "What are you doing here?" There went my icy tongue again.

Renji looked at the door I had probably been sitting in front of for at least five hours everyday. "Just came to say hi to Hinamori-san."

"It's not as if you can see her." I caught my voice before it sounded too forlorn, mentally berating myself for showing that much emotion to Renji.

"No, but, I can still feel her reiatsu, so I'm sure she can feel mine." Renji touched his hand to the door and smiled softly. It was almost inaudible, but his lips moved to release the words, "Feel better, Hinamori-san."

I wished that I could show the level of affection Renji did. After all, he had only been classmates with Hinamori; whereas, we had been together since childhood. Damnit. My eyes must have given my thoughts, making Renji cleared his throat. "Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"What is it?" I focused on a knot in the wood of the door.

"If I know one thing about Hinamori-san, it's that she absolutely hates it when you get all broody." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, my suggestion would be to send warm, cuddly reiatsu her way instead of your usual icy exhaust."

"I don't think I need to take advice from a vice-captain."

Renji shrugged. "Whatever. Oh, and Kuchiki-taichou wants to see you." He waved and began walking away.

"Hinamori…" I sighed out, leaning forward until my forehead touched the door. "This is ridiculous… how am I supposed to protect you with this wall between us?" I sat like that for a long time, contemplating what Renji had said. "Forget it. I'll see you tomorrow, Hinamori…"

I stood up stiffly and slow, my joints aching from all the sitting. It wasn't an exciting idea, seeing Byakuya. But I assumed I had to, so I made my way to the 6th division and knocked on the door, entering. "Kuchiki-taichou, you wanted to see me?" I was a bit surprised to see Ichigo sitting with him, but from Ichigo's body language, it wasn't a pleasurable visit.

"Yamamoto-sama has chosen Matsumoto-fukutaichou and yourself to accompany Kurosaki-kun."

"Where?"

"To finish Aizen."

My lips stretched into a smile that I had never used before, bringing discomfort to both Ichigo and Byakuya. It was vengeful and full of hate, a smile that only people like Aizen or Gin let grace their lips. "Very well, then, Kuchiki-taichou."

Ichigo eyed me. "Tōshirō, mind taking a walk with me?"

"Are we done, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Yes, just report to the west gate tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"Let's go, then, Ichigo." I turned quickly and exited, that smile still plastered on my face. Kill Aizen. We walked together down the walkway, away from the 6th division and out into the deserted streets.

"Tōshirō, what the hell was that about?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou. And I don't know what you're talking about."

He grasped my arm, turning me to him. "I don't want you coming if you're going to be like this, Tōshirō."

"This is how I am, Ichigo." I finally looked at his eyes and, for the first time in a long time, became afraid. I could swear he was about to hit me.

"I heard about Hinamori-san," he stated firmly.

My insides started to churn. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh, it doesn't, huh? Then why did you get that look as soon as Aizen was mentioned? She wouldn't-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I balled my fists. "Stop right now, Ichigo, and let me do my job. My motives are my business."

Ichigo's jaw tightened and he hung his head slightly.

"I think we're done." I turned away from him and began walking.

"Tōshirō."

I stopped.

"What if I could get you in to see her?"

My heart seized up in my chest. See her? It's impossible! "This isn't like your rescue missions. Hinamori isn't being kept against her will."

"But she's being kept against your will."

I turned back, wanting to see deception on his face, but only finding him smiling sadly. "Why would you do this?"

Ichigo shrugged. "For some reason, you've become a giant ass since she went away, so I thought maybe it'd help you get your head on straight."

I laughed lightly. "You really have some nerve, Ichigo."

"Yeah, well, I say what I think. Can't help it."

"Well, then… how are we going to do this?"

--

"Hanatarō, you sure this is possible?" Ichigo eyed Hanatarō.

"Unohana-taichou is only there from noon until five. After and before, we have alternating members from the 4th division. Midnight until one is my shift, so…"

"Man, Hanatarō, you really planned this out." Ichigo smiled and patted his back, finally turning his eyes to me. "Do you still think you can do this, Tōshirō?"

I stood, moving right in front of Hanatarō. In one swift motion I punched him in the stomach and then kneed him in the face.

"Tōshirō!" Ichigo grabbed me, pulling me away from Hanatarō. "What the hell are you doing?"

I ignored his question and kept my eyes on the now bleeding Hanatarō. "If we're caught, we tortured you into letting us in. If we aren't, you had a bad fall down the stairs."

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou." Hanatarō cleared from blood from the side of his mouth.

"Now, let's go." I struggled out of Ichigo's grasp, his mouth still screwed up in a frown.

The three of us walked quietly down the halls of the 4th division. Most of the Soul Society was asleep by then, allowing us to move unnoticed through the walkways. Hanatarō stopped, pointing towards the door I had spent much of my time outside of. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked it, handing me the key. "She's right in there. Please make sure to lock it behind you and again once you've left."

"Thanks, Hanatarō." Ichigo patted his head softly and followed me into the room, closing and locking the door behind us. "You didn't have to hit him so hard," Ichigo whispered.

"It had to be believable." My voice was shaking… my whole body was shaking. She was right there, across the room, in a bed against the wall.

Ichigo leaned against the door. "Go, I'll stay right here."

I nodded, unable to make my voice sound again. I walked achingly slow to her side, sitting on the bed. She looked terribly pale, thin as a bamboo shoot. "Hinamori…" I hesitantly took her hand in mine, waiting for her brown eyes to flutter open. But the waiting never ended, and her eyes stayed closed, her reiatsu feeling so weak. "I missed you, Hinamori."

Suddenly, Renji's words popped into my head, and I closed my eyes, concentrating on the memories we had together; eating watermelon and spitting the seeds at each other, the name Shirō-chan, our days running around Rukongai. "I want all those things back, Hinamori. But will you hate me if I kill Aizen? Will I lose you because you lost him?" I opened my eyes, only to see no change in her physical appearance, but… her reiatsu seemed to be pulling at me.

"I don't know what I can do for you, or what you want from me… but no matter what happens you need to know that I…" The nervousness ate at my stomach. She may be unconscious, but I still couldn't seem to force the words out of my mouth. Without warning, tears started to form in my eyes, my whole mind screaming that this would be the last time I ever saw her. Whether it was true or not, I had to do it. "I love you, Momo… and when you wake up, I'll tell you that."

I sat there and watched her breathe for a while, her chest rising up and down in short spurts. How did it get so bad? Weeks after Aizen left she had just started to deteriorate… every time I'd see her she's start crying, shaking… and now this. In my heart, I blamed Aizen, blamed him so much that I wanted to rip him apart. But killing him the way I wanted to… it wasn't the way that Hinamori would want me to.

"Yo, midget, I think we should get going." Ichigo had moved beside me, glancing between me and Hinamori.

"Don't call me that," I replied weakly, standing. "Alright. Goodbye, Momo." I let go of her hand and hesitantly reached to touch her face. It felt so warm and soft, a feeling I would remember for the rest of my life. I turned and started walking away, Ichigo close behind me.

We slowly opened the door, checking the surrounding. No one. "Thank you, Ichigo."

He read my face for a moment, but then smile. "No problem."

Yes, thank you, Ichigo, for showing me what I'm actually fighting for.

--

There was no other word for this but _bad_. Everyone; Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, and I were bleeding. Well, not to say that Aizen wasn't also injured, but I was almost positive he was toying with us, egging us on to the end, especially since his zanpakutō was full of illusions.

"Fuck this." Ichigo threw himself to his feet.

"Giving up already, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen laughed softly.

"Nope." Ichigo gave his idiotic, signature smile and laughed. "I'm just done playing around." I saw him reach up near his forehead and suddenly his face was covered by a… hollow's mask? No, it couldn't…

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what is that?" Matsumoto wheezed, her breathing shallow.

"I don't… I don't know…" I felt Ichigo's reiatsu increase to an unimaginable level and I tried to watch him. He was moving ridiculously fast, using attacks I'd never seen. Was this the full extent of his power? Or was it only a piece of what he could do? But after ten seconds, his power level began fluctuating. "Shit!" I ran forward, guessing that Ichigo had reached his limit. Just as I had guessed, the mask broke, leaving him open for Aizen's attack.

"Tōshirō!"

Too late. It was pointless to yell for me. Luckily, Hyōrinmaru blocked him, barely. Only two petals left, shit. I waited for the illusion, and as I thought, he multiplied in my mind. "Sennen hyōrō!" The ice pillars flew up, enveloping all of his doubles. One broke out. It must be him. I ran forward, stabbing Hyōrinmaru into him. "Ryūsenka!" I pulled back Hyōrinmaru, ready to make the last strike.

"Tōshirō!"

I was about to yell for Ichigo to shut up when the iced Aizen shattered… not from my blade, but from Aizen's himself. The only reaction I could muster was moving my head to the left as he brought his blade back up, slashing me from my left hip all the way up to the left side of my face. The blood spewed.

I could hear my name and my eyes closed from the pain. I was too cocky and now I would pay for it. I flew back, rolling across the floor from the impact.

Someone gathered me in their arms. "Tōshirō!"

"Ichi…" I choked on the metal taste in my mouth.

"You idiot…"

"Go…" I thought about trying to push myself from his hold but it was useless. The feeling in my limbs was starting to leave.

"Rukia's in. Right now, I have to get you out of here."

"N… No." I swallowed hard. "Kill… him, Ichigo…"

"Tōshirō…"

The cold crept into my chest. "Thank you… Ichigo…" I forced my eyes open, only seeing a blurry image of his face. "Tell Mo… mo I'm sorry…" I couldn't hear his reply. All I could hear was the beating of my heart slowly deteriorating.


	2. Aizen, revenge, and disfigurement

Just a tiny update! I wrote more, but I wasn't sure about the chapters I wrote after this one. Blah. Thanks for the reviews so far! Enjoy!

--

I opened my eye, knowing I wasn't dead simply by the fact that I was in so much damn pain. Not to mention, Ichigo would not be in my heaven.

"You're awake," he smirked.

I could do nothing but groan weakly. What was wrong with my other eye?

"You're still pretty banged up, so don't try to move."

"E… eye…" I croaked.

His smirk disappeared. "You have a pretty nice scar down the left side of your face. Unohana-san said… the eye might be gone."

I grunted. Not only did I lose, but now I'm disfigured. How would Momo ever look at me again? "Aizen?" my throat felt like sandpaper but I managed to force it out.

"So you don't remember…" his smile came back slightly. "I put you down to help out Rukia… but ice suddenly surrounded the whole place. You made the place one big mirror, so Aizen's illusions were useless. Anything that wasn't real didn't reflect in the ice." He rubbed the back of his head. "It was your final release."

I almost wanted to laugh. I did my final release and I don't even remember it or how I actually did it. "Funny," I gurgled.

"He's dead, though, and it's all thanks to you practically dying. Though, I have to say, that was an asshole way of doing it, Tōshirō." He crossed his arms, frowning. "And don't get all high and mighty. I still made the final blow."

If I could have thanked him, I would have. I asked him to kill Aizen because I knew I could never live with that kind of blood on my hands, especially since, in the end, I would have killed him for revenge, which is no reason to kill someone. I shut my eye and took a deep breath, a sharp pain running down my chest.

"Tōshirō, don't go to sleep on me again."

"It's… Hitsugaya-taichou." I opened my eye back up, frowning at him. Can't a wounded man get some rest? Fine. I rolled onto my side, facing Ichigo.

"What the hell! I told you not to move!"

Before he could reach for me, I had managed to get close to a sitting position.

"Shit, you're going to open your wounds back up…" Instead of pushing me down he helped me the rest of the way to sitting up. "If you wanted to sit up you just could have asked."

Yeah, right. "Water…"

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo stood and walked to the table near by, pouring a glass from the pitcher. He brought it to me and pressed the cup against my lips.

I managed to choke most of it down, my throat feeling slightly less scratchy. "How's Matsu… moto-san?"

He put the cup down on the floor. "Fine," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "She's probably asleep in your office as we speak."

Using her wounds as an excuse, I bet. Matsumoto, you never change. "How long… have I been out?"

"Two weeks. You had a fever, went in and out of consciousness. It didn't look so good for a while there."

"You stayed here?"

"Yeah, right," Ichigo scoffed. "I just happened to be here to see you today." He scratched his head. "Anyway, I should be going. Rukia's probably pitching a fit that I'm not back yet. Anything you need before I go?"

"Take me… to Hinamori's door…"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Tōshirō."

"Take me," I tried to growl, but it came out more like a groan.

"Fine." Ichigo stood. "Give me a minute." He walked out the door and disappeared for a while. I almost thought he had left me, refusing my request, when finally he reappeared, Renji with him. "Alright, let's go."

Each took one of my arms, helping me walk my way to the 4th division. I was panting, my chest feeling like it was on fire, but I refused either of their requests to carry me. After what felt like a millennia, we reached the door and they let me down. I leaned my back against it, feeling for Hinamori.

"Unohana-taichou said she was getting better…" Renji said softly.

Maybe. Her reiatsu felt stronger, but compared to what it used to be, it was still no greater than a grain of sand. Had killing Aizen done anything?

"She is getting better," Ichigo replied confidently. "She even opened her eyes."

"What?" Renji was almost in a panic. "How do you know that?"

"Eh, I snuck in again."

"Again!?"

"Aw, shut up, Renji. It's no big deal."

"It was a direct order from Yamamoto-sama!"

"She opened her eyes?" I whispered, cutting off any answer to Renji's rambling.

"Yeah, she seemed surprised to see me. Didn't say anything though." Ichigo shrugged. "I just thought she might like to know how you were doing."

"Idiot…"

He ignored my comment. "When you're up to it, we'll go in again."

A dull pain seized my chest, not from my injuries.

"No, you won't!" Renji smacked Ichigo upside the head. "You've got to be a complete moron saying that in front of me. Hell, I should report you!"

"Go ahead and try to," Ichigo adopted the grin he usual got only before fighting.

I closed my eye, drowning out their arguing, which, even for Renji and Ichigo, was loud. It will take so long to recover. I'll wait. I'll wait for you, Momo.


	3. Ichimaru Gin

Sorry for the way late update. I've been crazy busy since the semester is coming to a close and I have to write paper after paper and study like mad. So this is real tiny, since I still don't like the part I wrote after it. Blah, I'm just so unhappy. Enjoy either way!

--

"I heard you'd be here." I stood behind Matsumoto, who was, as usual, outside of the office and not doing her piles and piles of paperwork.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" She looked as if I had caught her off guard.

"And you should be at the office." I took a seat on the ground, resting my aching body.

"Well, you stand at Hinamori's door, so why can't I stand here?" Her eyes bore into me, causing a blush to rise on my cheeks.

"It's different to stand outside a traitor's door," I growled.

Matsumoto turned her gaze away from me, back to the door. "What do you think they'll do to him, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

I cleared my throat, "I prefer not to think about it." Ichimaru Gin. He was in there, probably with that smug smirk on his face, waiting for Yamamoto-sama's decision. He'd come back on his own volition just days after Aizen's death and I had found out about it only today, two days after I had awoken.

"You don't think they'll kill him, do you?"

"He deserves whatever they give him."

Her shoulders curled. "It was Aizen, not him."

She was starting to sound like Hinamori. I knew they were close as children, but… "Help me up, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto turned very slowly and held her hand out to me, pulling me to my feet. I clenched my jaw, the pain aching through my chest. "Open the door for me."

"What? You haven't gotten permission!"

"Who said I didn't? Just open the damn door." She looked at me stared at me for a moment and then opened the door, standing to the side to let me in. I walked in slowly, of course hitting my shoulder on the door frame thanks to my failed depth perception. Matsumoto withheld a laugh. "Come on," I growled.

"Yes, sir."

She followed me down the hall to the door at the end. I nodded at the guards and they opened the door for me. "Go in first, Matsumoto."

"Sir, I-"

"I'm doing this for you, so just go in," I looked away from her in order to avoid any pathetic look she could give me.

"Alright…" Matsumoto walked past me slowly.

Gin was sitting in a chair by the window, not even phased by our entrance.

"Gin?" Matsumoto stopped two feet away from the chair.

Gin turned his head slowly, and, much to my surprise, did not give his signature smile. "Hello, Rangiku, Hitsugaya-taichou."

I couldn't bring myself to return his greeting, so I turned, leaning a shoulder against the wall.

"Giving me the cold shoulder, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I'm not here for you, Ichimaru, so keep your comments to Matsumoto."

"I see you've changed physically, but your personality is just the same as when I left."

I heard a smack echo through the room and I turned my head to see Gin's head snapped to the side and Matsumoto's arm outstretched. "Stop it, Gin."

"You still pack quite a punch, Rangiku." Gin massaged his cheek, smiling only weakly at her.

"You should be glad that's all I did to you!" I watched as Matsumoto changed from her normal self into something else… just pure anger, resentment, pain. "You stupid bastard."

Gin's smile completely disappeared. "Are you that upset with me, Rangiku?"

"You're damn right I am," she growled. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

He stared at her, mouth pressed shut.

"Answer me, Gin!"

Gin reached out and took her hand. Her body tensed. "I have no answers for you, Rangiku. And even if I did, I doubt you'd want to hear them."

"That's not true! All I wanted was you to tell me what was going on…"

I turned my head away and contemplated leaving. This wasn't at all my business, nor was it very comfortable to see Matsumoto break down. I took a step towards the door.

"You'll want to hear this, Hitsugaya-taichou," Gin said softly.

"I don't think I can stand the sound of your voice anymore, so I think I'll just go." I turned my gaze to him, ready to walk out, but his face was so pained that I didn't think I could move.

"What happened with Aizen was a miscalculation on my part. There were promises made to me that only later did I realize Aizen would never keep." He laughed to himself bitterly. "I did things that many would view as traitorous-"

"They _were_ traitorous!" I snapped. "And don't you dare try to play yourself as some kind of victim! Not after what you did to Hinamori."

"You blame the wrong man, Hitsugaya-taichou. Most of what Hinamori-san did, she did because of Aizen, not me. If I remember correctly, Aizen wrote the letter that led her to believe you'd killed him." Gin rubbed a hand over his face. "But I suppose a young man in love will place blame wherever he likes."

"Shut up, Gin, or I'll-"

"Hitsugaya, please let him finish what he needs to say," Matsumoto interrupted, her voice firm but slightly pleading.

"It's pointless, Rangiku." Gin looked up at her. "Just tell Yamamoto-sama that I'm ready for any punishment, but if I have to die for what I've done… I'd like you to visit me again, Rangiku, before I do."

With the way her shoulders were curled, I knew she was on the verge of losing it again. In many ways, she was so like Hinamori, holding things in, putting up a good façade, but breaking down when it all caught up to them. "Let's go, Matsumoto."

She stood still.

"Let's go, Matsumoto. That's an order."

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou." She pulled away from him ever so slowly. "Goodbye, Gin."

"Rangiku, tell me you'll come back." For the first time in the duration that I had known Ichimaru Gin, his voice sounded desperate.

"I'll think about it." She turned quickly, rustling past me and out of the room.

I stared at him for a few moments longer, watching as he sunk back in the chair and faced the window again. "Ichimaru."

"What is it, Hitsugaya-taichou?" he sounded distant.

"No matter how much I _dislike_ you, I will tell you this much…" I took a deep breath. "She won't be able to keep herself from you. So don't waste your time worrying about what she'll do. I think your time is better spent thinking about your sins."


	4. Simple Information

Short, so short. So sorry! Once the 10th comes around, I'll be all ready to write my heart out. I hope you'll be waiting! Enjoy!

--

It was the first time in a few months that Matsumoto and I were in the office at the same time, and it was the first time in years that I had seen Matsumoto actually putting effort into her paperwork. I huffed, surprised at myself that I was actually more bothered by Matsumoto _doing_ work. "What's wrong?" I looked up from my work and stared at her intently.

"Nothing." Matsumoto didn't even look up from her work.

Damnit. Fine, if she wasn't going to tell me, I would tell her. "You're upset about the captain's meeting yesterday, aren't you?"

She remained silent.

"I gather, then, that you heard we discussed Ichimaru's fate."

Matsumoto's eyes crept from the pile of papers to her lap. "Yes."

"If it would make you feel better, I could tell you all that was said."

A grimace spread across her face. "If I were supposed to know, vice-captains would have been allowed at the meeting."

"Has that ever really stopped me from sharing simple information with you?"

Something in her face snapped, and I instantly knew I had said the wrong thing. "Simple information? This is Gin's life not some damn board meeting!" Her hands smashed against table, sending papers flying in all directions.

"Matsumoto-"

"Shut up!" She screeched, putting her head in her hands. "I just… I don't want to know. I just don't."

I stared at her, watching as she tried to hold in sobs. After a few minutes, she had seemed to compose herself and started to put the papers back in their stacks. "You think not knowing will make it all go away?" For some reason, I couldn't help it. In many ways, her relationship with Gin was much like mine with Momo… and I couldn't let her just push it away.

"I don't want to talk about this, Hitsugaya."

"But we're going to anyway." I stood up and walked over to her, bending over the desk to look her in the eyes, but she turned her head away. "Because he's not going to die, and now you have to decide what you're going to do."

"They… let him go?"

"No, not let him _go_. Something has stopped Yamamoto-sama from sentencing him to death, and for now, they're holding him in the prison. Though, I assume, he will be released eventually, but to what I do not know." I picked the papers off her desk. "At this point, any captain or vice-captain can visit him without supervision. And since your paperwork is done, you seem to have more than enough time to take a walk down that way."

"I… can't."

"Matsumoto," my voice was almost a yell. I had never, ever talked so firmly to Matsumoto. "You will go, and you will see him. You do not need to speak to him, but he deserves at least a moment of your presence." I could hardly believe I was doing this for Ichimaru, but after I saw Hinamori… Matsumoto needed something like that.

"Hitsugaya…"

"Now, get out. You're done for the day." I turned my back to her and walked back to my desk. I heard her shuffle slowly out of her chair and to the door.

"Hitsugaya."

"I told you to leave."

"I think you should go, too, and see Hinamori."

I reached up and touched my eye slowly, running my fingers down the scar. "I'm not… ready for her to see me like this."

Matsumoto turned away, opening the door and moving into it. "That's sad, Hitsugaya, because I think she deserves the same, if not better, treatment than Gin."


	5. I love you

Sorry for the lateness! I still don't like it all that much, but I hope you enjoy it!

--

For the first year, living with impaired depth perception was like fighting without arms. There was probably not a wall left in the city that I did not walk into and my knees were permanently bruised from tripping. At least Matsumoto found it amusing. After the second year, I had mastered the act of normal every day activity and had moved on to concentrating on my fighting techniques, which, to say the least, was a disaster.

The whole time Hinamori remained in her prison. Word about her was scarce, even from Unohana, who usually refused to speak to me at all. The issue with Ichimaru Gin was hardly resolved… he was still being kept in a rather comfortable room under the watch of guards and sometimes, Matsumoto. In conclusion, the tenth division was being run by two depressed, love-sick fools. We weren't very popular.

The worry was eating at me. I had changed so much since I had last seen her… what would she see when she saw me? There was the scar trailing down the left side of my body and I had grown a few inches. Fine, I grew 16 inches. Unohana said my growth spurt was probably due to the immense amount of energy I unlocked after finally reaching my final release. But it's not like it happened over night, it took two and a half years. I wasn't a little boy anymore. And at least now people seemed to take me seriously, except, of course, Matsumoto.

"I think we're done," Matsumoto sighed.

"I don't think so," I muttered, disappointed yet again with my performance.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you can't push yourself so hard." Matsumoto put away her zanpakutō. "Plus, the sun's already going down! I'm tired! I missed my nap!"

I sighed, not sure whether Matsumoto or my disability was more frustrating. "Fine."

A hell moth floated down, fluttering around us. "Attention all captains and vice-captains, a meeting has been called. Please report immediately."

"No… my nap," Matsumoto mourned.

I threw her a nasty look before walking away, out of the training fields and back into the city. What could this be about? Probably some new enemy, since, for some reason, the world can never remain quiet. Surprisingly enough, Matsumoto and I were one of the first ones there, only Shunsui standing outside of the door.

"My, Hitsugaya-taichou, how you've grown!"

"Hasn't he?" Matsumoto chimed. "He's a man!"

I walked past them, ignoring their banter, and stepped into the meeting room, taking a seat against the wall. Eventually everyone gathered. Even after all the time, I still received looks of surprise from the other captains and vice-captains. I really must have looked horrible.

Yamamoto-sama arrived and sat with us; he was actually smiling slightly. "I'm glad you're all here, I have good news." I murmur rushed through the crowd but I stayed silent, focusing on Yamamoto-sama. "Today, Hinamori-fukutaichou has been released from the 4th division to the care of her own division. I hope you'll all welcome her back, but, please, not all at once." It seemed like Yamamoto-sama was staring directly at me. Nothing more than paranoia. "That's all for today."

Momo. I waited until everyone, other than Matsumoto, had left.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"You're dismissed, Matsumoto. Go home for the night."

"But, Hitsugaya-taichou-"

"I said go." For once, Matsumoto didn't argue and left the room. I waited for a few moments and then left myself, going back to my office.

I stood in front of the door for a moment. I should see her, I really should. I want to be the first one to see her. I decided I'd change and then walk to the 5th division, hoping everyone else would wait until tomorrow to bother her. I opened the door and stepped in, reaching for the light. Just before my fingers clicked it on, I stopped, feeling the presence in the room.

"Shirō-chan?" I could hear her knock into Matsumoto's futon, making the little squeak she did every time she stubbed a toe. "It's dark! Won't you turn on the light?"

I took a deep breath. "Stupid, why didn't you turn it on when you came in?"

"Tōshirō, don't be so mean! I wanted to surprise you!" She was the same Momo.

"Momo, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Then you just turn on the light!"

"As long as you close your eyes."

"Okay, fine. On the count of three! One… two… three!" I flicked on the light, giving a sigh of relief to see her eyes closed. "Now can I open my eyes?"

"Before you do, Momo, I need to know something."

"Tōshirō, what's wrong?" Her eyes were starting to twitch and I could tell she was about to open them.

I rushed in front of her, placing a hand over her eyes. "Did anyone tell you what happened while you were asleep?"

"If you mean about Aizen… I know, Tōshirō. It's okay."

"Did they tell you about…?" I took another long, deep breath. "What happened during the fight?"

"No, but, Tōshirō, please just let me open my eyes."

"Alright." I clenched my jaw and removed my hand, waiting for her eyes to open.

Those brown orbs appeared from beneath her eyelids. The air stuck in her throat and her eyes grew to the size of plums. "Tōshirō?" she squeaked. I had no words to say, her reaction enough to freeze my throat shut. "Oh, god, Tōshirō…" My eye went as wide as hers as I felt her fingers run down my scarred face. "What… what happened?"

I shook my head slowly, relishing the friction of her fingers against my cheek. "I was too reckless."

"But that's not like you, Tōshirō."

"I couldn't help it." I cleared my throat, reaching up and taking her hand from my face. "How are you feeling, Momo?"

"Fine…" She was still staring at my face, adding to my already great discomfort.

"Liar. You still look like a panda." I put my free hand on her head. "Over two years and you still haven't had enough sleep?"

"You're worse than me. The rings around your eyes are way bigger than mine!" Her mouth screwed up in a pout and I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you, Momo." Her face flushed bright red. We stared at each other for a while, her right hand clutched in my left and my right palm smoothing her hair. Her face started to grow sad, and I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Don't be a crybaby."

"Tell me, please, Tōshirō."

"It's nothing…" I sighed.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" The tears bulged out of her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks. "It happened in the fight with Aizen, didn't it?"

"It happened with Aizen, yes, but it was my fault…" I took my hand from her head and touching her cheeks, clearing away the tears. "Now, stop crying, you'll make yourself worse."

"Tōshirō!" She let go of my hand and flung her arms around my middle, now being too short to reach around my neck. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

My face flushed red but I recovered, wrapping my arms around her in return. "Idiot, what did I just tell you? Don't get so upset."

"I can't! You… you…" she choked on her tears. "Why would you do that?"

I promised. I promised I'd tell her. And maybe… maybe it would help her. "You don't know?" I pulled her away, making sure she would look at my face when I said this. "It's because I love you, Momo."

"Love me?" she squeaked.

"I waited outside of that door everyday since they locked you in there and when I couldn't wait anymore, Ichigo and I snuck in so I could see you. I-" I was unable to say anymore. She had risen to the tips of her toes, her lips touching mine.

I could hardly stand it when she pulled away. "You're an idiot," she sniffled.

"That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting." I laughed softly and cupped her face. "I was thinking something more along the lines of 'I love you, too'."

"Of course I love you, but you're still an idiot." She clutched the fabric of my shirt. "You could have died."

"Don't be stupid," I laughed softly, leaning down to put my forehead to hers. "I'd never leave you like that."

"Tōshirō…" She leaned in again and our lips met. I slipped my fingers into her hair and undid her bun, urging her deeper into the kiss.

With perfect timing, the door burst open, my head instantly turning, breaking our kiss. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I know you told me to…" Matsumoto let her sentence trail off as she finally noticed that I was not sitting at my desk doing paperwork.

"I thought I told you to go home," I growled.

"I was worried!" A smirk stretched across her mouth and she lowered her voice, "Apparently for no reason." Her eyes turned to Momo. "How are you, Hinamori-san?"

"Fine, thank you," Hinamori squeaked, hiding the blush on her cheeks with her hands.

"Matsumoto, unless you want a pile of papers on your desk tomorrow, I suggest you leave. Now." My voice was stern but I knew my face was read as a tomato.

"Okay!" she chimed sweetly. "See you later!" Matsumoto turned on her heels. "And don't forget to use protection!"

"Matsumoto!" She was definitely getting that pile of paperwork. The blush covered my whole body. Why the hell would she suggest that! Idiot!

"What was she talking about?" Momo looked at me quizzically.

Oh, no. Thank goodness she didn't understand, but really… how could I explain that to her? "I don't know. She's still as crazy as usual."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're lying, you jerk."

"Ah, come on, Momo, it's really nothing…" I put a hand behind my head, running it through my hair.

"Shirō-chan," she frowned, her voice unbelievably firm.

"Momo…" With the way she was looking at me, I knew I'd never get away without telling her, but she would be so embarrassed once it came out of my mouth. "She was talking about having… sex." I could barely cough out the word.

"What?" A new blush flared across her cheeks, making her face a brilliant red.

"You know Matsumoto. Drunken pervert," I growled.

"Isn't it… normal?"

"Being a drunken pervert? No!" I stuttered. I knew what she meant, but this coming from Momo? We were older, but… I had just gotten up the nerve to kiss her! And now sex was being brought up? Did she…? No. It's not possible.

"No… the other thing," our eyes finally met and I could feel my knees getting weak.

"I guess. I don't really know anything about that." I needed this conversation to end, for the sake of my not having a heart attack, but I couldn't think of what to say.

"Have you thought about it?" She just looked so innocent, asking a million questions like a little kid.

My mouth gaped. "No… I kind of had a lot of other things on my mind." I almost wanted to take the words back into my mouth. That could be misconstrued so badly.

"Oh," her eyes fell and I found myself scrabbling for a way to spin my last comment.

"Momo, its not-"

"But you still love me, right?" Her eyes shot back to mine and a smile graced her lips.

"Yes," I breathed a sigh of relief. I had almost forgotten how easily she forgave me for letting something stupid come out of my mouth.

"Good," her smile turned into a yawn that tugged at my heart. I never used the word cute to describe anything, but there it was, the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"You should get some rest." I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"But I don't want to go just yet," her fingers grasped my shirt again. "Let me stay with you a while longer, please, Tōshirō?"

"You don't have to ask that, dummy." I touched the side of her cheek softly. "But will you at least lie down?"

"But I'll fall asleep!"

"It's alright, you can sleep here." Without a reply, I took her hand and guided her to my bedroom attached to the office. For once, it was on the clean side, only messy due to the paperwork that somehow always managed to migrate from my office to my room. I let go of her hand and riffled through my dresser, taking out a pair of nightclothes. "Here." I handed them to her.

She placed them on the bed and instantly went about changing. I turned away as quickly as I possibly could, thankfully having only gotten a glance at her bare shoulder. The girl has no shame! No, sometimes, just no common sense. I sighed.

"Okay!" she said brightly, causing me to turn back around. I almost laughed. She was practically swimming in my clothes, something that never would have happened two years ago. "You really grew, Tōshirō!"

"Maybe you shrunk." I pushed her gently towards the bed. "Get in." I returned to the dresser and took out nightclothes for myself. "Turn around, Momo." I waited for her to turn over in the bed, facing the wall. I changed quickly and made my way back to the bed, sitting next to her. Her eyes were closed and I reached out, smoothing her hair.

"I'm not asleep," she murmured, obviously close to being so.

"Go to sleep, Momo. I'll stay right here."

"You'll get grumpy if you don't sleep," she opened an eye.

"I'll be fine."

"Get in, Tōshirō."

I went to object, but the idea of holding her after not being able to be near her for so long was far too tempting. "Alright." I lay down next to her, pulling the covers over the two of us. Almost instinctively, my arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her back to my chest. "Now will you please go to sleep?"

"Mm…" she murmured, scooting around until she was completely comfortable.

If anyone had told me, at any point in the past, that one day I would find Hinamori Momo lying in my bed, her body pressed so perfectly against mine, I never would have believed them. And, truthfully, I couldn't even believe it at that moment. But there was nothing from the past that I would rather do.

--

I woke up to find her propped up on her elbow, staring at me. The look in her eyes was so strange; I had never seen it before.

"Good morning," her look disappeared and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey." I lifted my head slightly and caught her lips with mine. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay, Tōshirō." She lay back down, stretching out across my chest.

"Don't thank me." I ran my hand up her back and into her hair, pulling her head closer so I could kiss it. We stayed quiet for a while, just lying together. "Were you looking at my scar before?"

"Yes," she murmured, her hand clutching my shirt. "Why do you… keep it like that?"

"I didn't really have a choice," I touched my eye with my free hand, feeling the scar cutting it in half. "Unohana-taichou couldn't do anything about it." I shifted, lying on my side so I could face her. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"

Momo averted her eyes, nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry, Momo." I couldn't think of anything other than that to say. Maybe it was too much for her.

"Please, Tōshirō, don't get upset, it's alright!" She brought her gaze back to me, pleading with her eyes.

"I'm not upset," I frowned at her.

"Are, too. You get that look when you're upset." She pointed at my face. "Your mouth gets all screwed up and your eyes start staring off into nothing."

She knew me too well. I grabbed the hand that was pointing at me. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Don't, please. I'll get used to it, I swear." She freed her hand and touched my face, running her fingers from the top of my scar to my cheek. I closed my eye. Yes, you will, but after plenty of tears. I sighed, but air stuck in my throat. I could feel her lips against my dead eye.

"Momo…" I opened my eye, seeing her face centimeters from mine, her lips barely off my skin. "Alright, alright. But I'm not wearing an eye-patch." I tried to give her a serious look, but once her smile came out, I couldn't help but grin.

"Why not?" Momo's smile turned into a smirk and she brought her face to mine. "It might look nice on you."

"Idiot." I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine. "I-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

I snapped to attention. Why did Matsumoto pick today to be on time? She couldn't just be at home nursing a hangover like usual. Of course not. "Stay here." I kissed her softly before slipping out of bed, making my way into the office.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto chimed.

"Isn't your tone a little loud for your hangover?" I frowned at her, tightening my nightclothes around me.

"Oh, you're right, I wouldn't want to wake Hinamori-san," Matsumoto cooed, winking at me.

My face grew hot. "You're delusional. Hinamori isn't here."

"That blush on your face is singing a different song, Hitsugaya-taichou."

I turned away from Matsumoto, rushing for my desk. "You're letting your imagination get carried away, Matsumoto."

"Oh, Hitsugaya…" she giggled softly.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." I shot her a look, pushing my blush away.

"It's alright, you know, you can show that you're happy." Her voice had changed from her usual foolhardy self. "You can't always act like a pouting kid."

"I don't know what you mean." I touched the papers on my desk, trying not to let her change bother me.

"I think you do, mostly because I know you're not an idiot."

"You're out of line, Matsumoto."

"I'm out of line as your vice captain, but as a friend, I'm telling you what I should." She moved right next to me, taking the papers from my hands. "Those looks of fear you get from the other captains… it's not your face, your body, it's the way you acted ever since Hinamori went away. They're afraid of what you could become if you let yourself go."

"Matsumoto…"

"You even had me scared for a while," she laughed softly. "So, I'm asking you to loosen up a little. You're in love, and it shouldn't be a secret from everyone."

"I… I'll try, Matsumoto." I turned my head and looked at her, smiling softly.

"I'll get to this paperwork, then. You're looking a little tired. I think you should go back to bed." She smirked.

"You're actually going to do paperwork?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I thought holding them would be enough for one day."

"Yeah, right. Get to it." I waved at her as I walked back towards the bedroom.

"Oh, Hitsugaya!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Whatever. Tell Hinamori we're having a party for her tonight, 8 o'clock sharp, at the usual place." She winked at me, "You got until then."


	6. Healing Old Wounds

Wooooo, I have nothing to say. Enjoy!

--

I opened the door for Momo, motioning her in. Truthfully, I was against the whole thing. So many people at once? Was that actually good for her?

"Stop worrying." She pointed at the face I was making and then shook her finger at me. "I promise if I get tired or anything I'll tell you right away."

"Fine," I growled, closing the door behind us.

The calls started immediately and didn't cease until almost every captain and vice-captain had a moment with her.

"Momo!" Renji was the last to come up, putting a hand on her head. "You haven't grown an inch."

"Hey, that's mean, Renji!" Momo frowned.

"Well, I thought everyone else would be sappy, so I'd just treat you like you never left." He ruffled her hair, smiling.

"You're still mean, Renji." She stuck her tongue out and him and swatted his hand off her head.

"He's probably been drinking too much," my eyes narrowed at Renji.

He chuckled. "A little, but that's what parties are for!" Renji's eyes shot to the door. "And there's the life of the party right now!" I turned to see Ichigo and Rukia standing in the doorway. "Yo, Ichigo, over here!"

Ichigo pulled Rukia along through the crowd and over to us. "Yo, guys."

"Hey," Rukia sighed, withdrawing her hand from Ichigo. "You practically ripped my arm off!"

"Stop whining about you, it's Momo's day." Ichigo poked her in the forehead and then directed his attention to Momo. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Ichigo. And thank you for visiting me before."

"Don't thank him for that!" Renji pointed at Ichigo. "He's an idiot for breaking those rules!"

"Shut up, Renji! You're just mad you didn't think of it yourself." Ichigo had that smug smirk of his, making Renji even angrier.

"Renji," Momo suddenly popped in, her voice sounding like a mother scolding a child. "I'll thank whoever I like, and I want to thank Ichigo for coming to see me, to tell me about Tōshirō."

My face grew red and Ichigo's smirk turned to me. "Don't worry about it. My pleasure. And don't forget, Tōshirō visited you, too."

"Yeah, but she's already thanked him for that," Matsumoto appeared at the perfect moment in order to embarrass me, as per usual. I swear she's developed an internal alert system for these occasions.

"Matsumoto!"

"Oh really?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up, you-"

"Yup!" Matsumoto cut me off. "They're in love," she elongated the "o" as much as possible.

"Shut up!" I turned scarlet. "Can't you keep your mouth shut for one second?"

"Nope," Matsumoto smirked, slinging an arm around me.

"Get off!" I struggled to get her off me, but to no avail.

"Come on, Hitsugaya, loosen up!" She used her free arm to shove a bottle in my face.

As the bottle was shoved in my mouth, everyone began to laugh. Well, except for Momo, who started to go into a panic, screaming about how I might choke, but there's little you can do when it comes to Matsumoto and liquor. I ended up downing half the bottle right there.

"Tōshirō, are you alright?" Momo clutched my sleeve.

"Fine," I blushed, pushing Matsumoto off me finally.

"What a cute couple!" Matsumoto sighed.

Again with the laughter, Ichigo especially. "Looks like Matsumoto's telling the truth."

"Well, at least I have the balls to admit when I'm in love," I barked back at him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo pounced for me, but luckily Renji still had enough agility to grab him before he got very far.

But another body lunged into me. "Momo?"

"What was in that bottle?"

Oh. No. Matsumoto wouldn't… no, what was I thinking, she would. "Momo, how much did you drink?"

"What you left over!" She grinned happily, her face getting very close to mine.

I sighed deeply. How did I not guess this was going to happen? "Come on, Momo, let's sit down."

"Okay!" She took my hand.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to a table. "Come on, sit down."

She tried to sit and managed to completely miss the chair, her butt meeting the floor. "Ouch!"

I leaned over, grasping her around the waist. "You're okay, come on."

As I lifted her to her feet, she pressed her face against the crick of my neck. "Let's tell everyone about us, Tōshirō."

"You'll regret it tomorrow if we do," I laughed softly, placing her in the chair this time.

"No I won't!" She pouted. "I want to!"

"How about we tell them tomorrow, once this stuff has worn off?" I smoothed her hair.

"Okay, okay!" She put her head on my shoulder, cuddling next to me.

Even though she was close to being out of commission, the party continued as if Momo were running around. She remained curled up next to me, not even close to conscious. Out of nowhere, Ichigo appeared, hunkering down on my other side. "You're an asshole."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yup." He pointed at me, his finger wavering. He was drunk.

"Hey, Ichigo…" I turned my head to get a better look at him.

"What is it, jerk?"

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Absolutely not," he frowned at me, dropping his finger.

"What if I make you a deal?"

Ichigo eyed me suspiciously. "Depends on what the deal is."

"I can tell Rukia you love her and-"

"NO!" Ichigo bellowed, shaking his head vigorously.

"Fine, then, I won't spill the fact that you love Rukia, and you do me one little favor."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, no, I would," I smirked. "So, do we have a deal?"

Ichigo crossed his arms, sitting back with a huff. "Fine, what is it?"

"I'd like you to take me to see Orihime."

"What do you want to see Orihime for?" Ichigo looked at me quizzically.

"None of your business. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, I guess. Damn Rukia," he muttered.

"Maybe if you told her…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved his hand dismissively. "She'd probably crack me one over the head."

"Probably," I grinned. "So, I'll come by your house tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yup."

Ichigo huffed. "Fine."

"Momo," I murmured, shaking her softly.

"Tōshirō?" Her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"

"Still at the bar. Want to go home?"

"Yeah," she yawned.

"Okay." I stood up, pulling her up with me. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo."

"Yeah. Send Rukia this way, will ya? I think I'll need her to carry me home."

I laughed and guided Momo with my arm around her waist. She managed to say goodnight to most of the people who were still conscious. "Hey, Rukia."

"You're going?" She was leaning against the bar, looking tired of her drunken coworkers.

"Yeah. I think it's just about time for you to take Ichigo home, too." I pointed to Ichigo, who was slumped in the chair.

"Idiot," she groaned. "He probably wants me to carry him!" Rukia threw up her hands in frustration as she walked past me. "I'm too small for this!"

"Rukia's tiny," Momo giggled.

"Just as tiny as you." I smoothed her hair as she gave me a nasty face.

"Jerk, I'm two inches taller than her…" She kept grumbling.

I laughed and opened the door, squeezing the two of us through. We started hobbling through the streets, but eventually it became too hard to hold her up and direct her at the same time. In one swift moment, I stopped her and scooped her into my arms, cradling her like a baby.

"Tōshirō!" She squeaked.

"Sh, you'll wake up half the neighborhood."

"Will not!" She pouted, crossing her arms. "Put me down."

"Absolutely not." Momo wasn't about to argue with me, since I could see her eyes drooping and her breathing slow. She really couldn't hold her drink. I made it to the office, kicking open the door effortlessly. "Momo, come on, time to wake up."

"Mm," she curled up tighter in my arms.

I sighed. My arms were starting to get tired. I placed her on Matsumoto's futon and walked to the bedroom, picking up the clothes I had given her the night before. "Momo," I leaned down next to her, placing the clothes at her side. Even after shaking her a little, her eyes did not open. "Damn." She would be uncomfortable in that kimono all night… but me, change her? I reached for her sash, pulling at it to no avail. Like I knew what I was doing! Suddenly, she shot up, her fist coming down hard on the top of my head.

"Tōshirō! Oh, I'm sorry!"

I cradled my now aching head, crumpling fully to the floor. "Damnit, Momo."

"I'm sorry, I thought… um… I don't know!"

Well, at least now I knew if I wasn't there, she'd still be able to defend herself while she was drunk. "I'm not a pervert!"

"I know! I'm sorry! Oh, Tōshirō…" She fumbled off the futon to the floor, cradling my head. "I didn't mean to! It was a gut reaction!"

"It's fine," I grumbled. Now I knew what Matsumoto felt like in the morning. "Just get changed and come to bed." I stood up slowly, my head throbbing in reply.

"Tōshirō, are you sure you're okay?"

"You sure pack one hell of a punch," I grumbled. "But all I need is some sleep."

"Okay," she smiled sweetly.

I ruffled her hair and then walked for the bedroom, picking up the clothes from the night before. I got out of my regular kimono, which reeked of sake thanks to Matsumoto, and managed to get into my pants before the door opened.

"Oh!" Momo quickly turned around.

"It's okay," I laughed softly. "Not much to see, anyway."

"Tōshirō…" Her hand touched my back, sending a chill up my spine.

"Your hands are cold!" I stuttered, turning around. She was bright red with either a blush or the alcohol.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I just… wanted to touch you."

My face now flushed red. "You're drunk, Momo."

"It doesn't matter if I am or I'm not, Tōshirō." She walked into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Your skin just feels so nice."

Boy, was she drunk… but her breath was so hot against my chest. I got chills again. "I really think it's time for you to get-" Before I could say another word her lips were pressed against mine. "Momo-" I tried to break out of the kiss but she forced herself back. Damnit, no, this was a bad idea. "Momo, no." I pulled her away forcefully this time, holding her arms.

"Why not?" She looked up at my quizzically.

"Because." I pushed her to the bed, forcing her between the sheets.

"That's not an answer!"

I rolled my eyes. "Because my head hurts, okay?"

"Oh, okay," she yawned and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I slipped in next to her, cradling her as I did the night before. "Go to sleep, Momo."

"I love you, Tōshirō."

I smiled and laughed softly. "I love you, too."

--

"Momo," I whispered, sure anything louder than that might hurt her head.

"Ugh," she groaned, turning over. "Never, ever again."

I chuckled, handing her the glass of water and aspirin I had gotten. "Here, Matsumoto said you should have these."

Momo popped the aspirin and drank the whole glass, falling back into the bed. "Tōshirō, never let me do this again."

"I don't know… you were fairly amusing last night. That is, until you punched me in the head." I sat on the bed and cleared the hair from her face.

"I hit you?" Her eyes grew wide. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, you apologized enough last night. But you don't remember anything?"

"I drinking with Matsumoto and later kissing you…"

I scratched my head. "So you do remember that?"

"A little." She took my hand. "Thanks for… um…"

"Let's not talk about that." I lay back down in the bed. "Did you at least have a good time last night?"

"Uh huh," she smiled softly.

"Good," I leaned in, kissing her softly. She touched the side of my face, lingering in the kiss for a moment. "I'm sorry, Momo, but I have to go out today."

"Go?" she frowned.

"I have something important I have to take care of."

"Can I come?"

"I think it's best if you took the morning and afternoon off, don't you?" I touched her cheek. "Anyway, I think you'd just get bored."

"But, I'll feel better in a little and I don't care if I get bored, just-"

As she had done to me many times before I broke her sentence with a kiss, strong and forceful. "I'll be back around three, Momo. You just stay in bed and sleep for a while."

"But, Tōshirō…"

"No buts." I kissed her one last time before slipping out of the bed. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she replied sadly, turning her back to me.

I watched her for a moment and then sighed, resigning myself to the fact that she would have to be mad at me for a little. After changing, I made my way out of the Soul Society and into the living world, going straight to Ichigo's house.

Surprisingly, he was waiting outside. "You're a late."

"I thought I'd give you some time to nurse that hangover."

Ichigo laughed softly. "Yeah, thanks. Let's go."

We walked through the streets together to Orihime's house. Ichigo knocked on the door and we waited. After a few moments, and some crashing and banging from inside the house, Orihime appeared at the door, smiling brightly. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Yo." Ichigo shook his head. "Did you break everything in the house?"

"Almost," she laughed nervously. "Come in!" She guided us into the house and we all sat together in the living room. "So, Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-kun told me you wanted to see me?"

"I'd like to ask you a favor." I stared at her for a moment. If I asked, she would do it, but did I what did I really want?

"Yes?" She blinked at me.

"I want you to… to heal my scar." I drew a line with my finger from my forehead down to my chest, feeling the scar for what I hoped to be the last time.

"Really?" She glanced at Ichigo.

"Why are you looking at him?" I frowned.

"She came while you were unconscious to heal it… but I stopped her." Ichigo sighed. "I don't know why. I just guess I thought your body, your discussion."

"I wanted to keep it," I clenched my jaw for a moment, "But I realize that it doesn't mean what I thought it did… because when she looks at it, I know she blames herself and the last thing I want is for her to have to be in pain by loving me."

"You're so sappy," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I didn't need your sob story. So what do you say, Orihime?"

"Of course!" She seemed to close her eyes in concentration and I did the same. I remember hearing from Rukia that Orihime had learned to use her powers without speaking, so I simply sat and waited. Suddenly, I felt warm, like sitting under the sun on a summer day. I sat there like that for some time, not knowing or even wondering about how long it was taking.

"Hey, idiot, open your eyes."

"It's over?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun."

I opened both eyes to see Orihime's smiling face. She looked a little tired. I opened both my eyes! I touched my face and a laugh escaped my throat. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, now you don't look half as ugly," Ichigo smirked.

"Jerk," I murmured. But I could hardly stay mad. I could see. I rubbed my chest to find the scar gone. "Thank you, Orihime."

"My pleasure!" Orihime smiled glowingly.

"Well, Orihime, I think it's time to go," Ichigo stood. "Not to be ungrateful, but I think the kid has somewhere he's gotta be."

"Of course, I need to take a nap anyway." Orihime stood and walked the two of us out.

It was amazing to see everything with two eyes again, and to be able to walk without worrying about smashing into every little thing. As we reached the outside of the house, I smiled at Ichigo. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"No problem. Just don't you dare tell Rukia a thing or I'll kill you myself."

"Don't worry, I won't," I smirked. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, get out of here. Tell Momo I said hi."

"Sure." I sprinted away from him, running like mad all the way to Soul Society. I could hardly breathe, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see Momo. I finally slowed when I reached to office, seeing that Matsumoto was not there, yet again. I shrugged, once again unable to remain mad, and walked to the bedroom, opening the door slowly.

Momo was sprawled across the bed, her hair spread across the pillow. I sat at the edge of the bed, fixing her hair. "Hey, Momo."

"You're back," she whispered sleepily, slowly blinking her eyes open. Her breath caught in her throat and she was instantly awake. "Tōshirō!" Momo sat up quickly, cupping my face. "What happened? Am I dreaming?" She pinched my cheek.

"Idiot, you're supposed to pinch yourself, not me." I pinched her back.

"Ouch! Don't do that!"

"There, you're not dreaming." I smiled widely. "What do you think?"

"It's a miracle!" Her mouth curved into a huge smile. "Tōshirō, how did you do it?"

"Orihime, one of Ichigo's friends, she healed it."

"Oh, Tōshirō, that's wonderful!" Momo leaned in and kissed me swiftly.

"Did I really look that horrible before?" I laughed.

"Dreadful!" She grinned.

"Idiot," I leaned in and captured her lips. Her hands moved from my face and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to lie on the bed. I pressed my body on top of hers, suddenly realizing the curves hidden by her kimono. Our lips parted and a nuzzled my nose against hers, a content sigh escaping my lips. "You know, some day we're going to have to go back to work and stop sleeping all day."

"No," she groaned. "Tōshirō, don't remind me of work. At least not now." Momo kissed me again deeply. "All I want to think about is you…"

I laughed softly. "What I want to say is that… I want you to stay here, with me, Momo."

"I am with you, Tōshirō."

"I know, but… I want you to move here, with me. This way, we work during the day, but I can have you during the night." I prayed that she didn't think I had gone crazy. Two days ago we were nothing… and now I wanted her to stay here? She must think I'm crazy.

"Really?" Her eyes had opened slightly wider.

"Really."

The tears started welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Tōshirō…" She pulled me down tightly, hugging me so close I thought I'd lose my breath.

"Don't start crying, stupid," I hid my face in the crick of her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent.

"I'm just so happy…" I could hear her pushing back sobs.

"Oh, Momo," I pulled out of her hold to look at her face. I rubbed the tears from her cheek as she tried to smile at me. "You're such a crybaby."

"Don't make fun of me or else I won't stay," she sniffled.

I rolled off of her onto my back, pulling her with me. Momo followed me and lay on my chest, grasping my kimono tightly in her hand. "Fine, I'll let you cry, but just this once."

It took her a second before she began sobbing loudly. It wasn't the kind of crying that made your heart ache, but instead, she was crying to let everything go. It was almost as if Momo was crying out of pure relief. All I could do was smooth her hair and hold the hand that was clenched in my kimono.


	7. Work Can Wait

Okay, guys, here's another little piece. Sorry! Enjoy it. But watch out, there's kind of sex in here. So if you're leery about sex, skip this one.

--

I assumed the opening door was Matsumoto, my eyes sticking to my paperwork.

"Tōshirō," Momo cooed, sending me to full attention.

"Hey," I smiled, putting down the work. "You're here early."

"I made you dinner!" She walked to my desk and placed down a bento box. "I know how you get when you have a pile of papers."

"You're amazing," I smiled, leaning over the desk to kiss her softly. It had been a month since we'd gotten together, but kissing her still felt like the first time.

"I try." She sat on the desk, watching me intently as I opened the box and sat down to eat. "Is it alright?"

"Better than alright." I mumbled through mouthfuls of food. Who knew Momo the bed-wetter was actually a good cook. It took me no time at all to finish, my stomach full to the brim. "That was perfect."

"You're welcome."

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Nope."

"Then do you want to just want to watch me do paperwork?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!"

I laughed. "Then what is it that you want to do?"

"Can we just lie in bed?"

"Alright." She walked towards the bedroom and I followed, placing my hands on her hips as we moved. Momo moved right to the dresser, opening her drawer. "Light blue or pink?" She looked up at me and smiled.

I laughed. "Pink."

"Okay." She stood up and began untying her kimono. As always, I turned away, waiting to hear her tie up her nightclothes. "You're so silly."

"What?" I frowned to myself. Me? Silly?

"Nothing," she giggled, finally tying up her clothes.

"No, what is it?"

"Nothing!" She hopped into the bed.

"Momo…"

"Get changed, Tōshirō."

"Fine," I huffed. I opened the other drawer and took out my own clothes, stripping quickly. As I turned, I found her watching me. I turned bright red. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I'm starting to think that's the only word in your vocabulary." I got into the bed next to her, sitting up slightly.

Momo rested her head against my chest and draped her leg over my waist. "What did you do today?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I didn't know we had a subject."

"You were watching me change."

"I just wanted to see." She answered so matter-of-factly that it scared me. Wanted to see what? My backside? "You've never wanted to look at me?"

"I look at you everyday!" I stuttered, my face starting to grow hot.

"Not _that_ way."

"What way am I supposed to look at you, then?"

Momo hopped out of bed, standing at the side of the bed. "Now, keep your eyes open."

"Momo…"

"Don't argue with me," she frowned.

"Fine." I gulped. What was she doing? She turned her back to me and slipped her nightclothes off her shoulders, showing her bare back. My mouth started to go dry from the nervousness, but a little feeling rose in the back of my mind… The curve of her neck and hips. She was beautiful. Without really thinking I got out of bed, coming up behind her.

"Tōshirō?" Momo turned her head over her shoulder.

I let my finger graze down Momo's spine, seeing her shoulders twitch with a chill. Touching her skin was like touching the top of water, smooth and cool. I slipped my arm around her waist, my hand pressing against her stomach. I pulled her back against my chest.

And that's when I woke up to the sound of Momo whispering in my ear. A dream? But touching her just felt so real… real enough to… Oh God. I was particularly lucky to be lying on my stomach, Momo probably having gotten out of the bed hours ago, or else my blankets would be more of a tent that just a covering.

"Tōshirō, come on, it's almost noon!"

"I'm not feeling well." I wanted to roll over and relieve some _tension_, but there was no way I could get away with Momo not noticing.

"Really? Do you have a fever? Tōshirō, turn over, let me feel your head." She pulled at my shoulder gently.

"No, I'd rather just stay like this." Damnit.

"Stop being such a baby!" Suddenly, she was on top of me, her chest pressed against my back. It was practically torture. Momo laid her cheek against mine. "You do feel a little warm."

I was more than a little warm! "Momo, please, just go back to work."

"I won't leave you if you're sick…" She snuggled closer against my back.

"Fine, Momo, I'm not sick. Now, please, go."

"Tōshirō, don't be mean!"

"Momo, I'm sorry, it's just…" Damnit, Damnit, Damnit. "I had a weird dream."

"Is that why you're so cranky? What was it about?"

What was I supposed to say? It was about you, Momo, and I'm not cranky, I'm extremely turned on, and you being on top of me isn't helping. Definitely not. "You don't want to know, Momo."

"Tōshirō…"

I couldn't do it anymore. I rolled over, Momo falling behind me on the bed. My hands immediately pulled at the sheets, trying to hide _it_. "It's really nothing, Momo."

"Don't be like this, Tōshirō." Her lips touched the nape of my neck, only making matters worse.

"Fine." Damnit! "You were half naked."

"I was what?"

"Half naked," I answered firmly. "I touched you and… I woke up."

"Oh," her voice was so soft I almost didn't hear her. "Was it nice?"

"Nice?" I almost squeaked. "It was weird, but… beautiful."

"Really?" Momo leaned her body over my shoulder, sounding almost excited.

"Yeah." Oh, please, let her go now. Instead, she caught her lips with mine, forcing me into a deep kiss. That's it. Again, I couldn't take it anymore. I let her climb the rest of the way over me, unsure of how she would react.

Momo pulled away and stared at me for a moment. "Tōshirō?"

I couldn't help but frown slightly. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know if it's something you should be sorry about…" But she still looked slightly uncomfortable. Damnit.

"I… you're uncomfortable, aren't you?"

Suddenly, she giggled. "Aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Neither of us knows what we're doing," she stopped laughing and smiled softly. "I mean, I've heard of things, but… actually doing them is another story."

"Momo… you're right, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Do you really love me, Tōshirō?"

"Yes, I do, Momo, but I…"

"There's no buts. Do you?"

"I do."

"Then just kiss me." I did as I was told and swallowed her mouth, pulling her as close to me as possible. The friction between us was… somewhere between beautiful and torture. My fingers tangled in her hair, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Tōshirō… untie me."

My hands left her hair and moved to her waist, pulling at her sash. After struggling for a moment, I was got it to relent and I pulled it away, slipping it to the floor. Her haori opened, her wearing nothing more than a thin undershirt, which seemed far too small for her. Momo threw her haori off, sending it to the floor with her sash.

Her fingers moved to untie my nightclothes and I simply lay back, watching her. Momo pulled my shirt open. "Take it off, Tōshirō."

I sat up slightly, taking the clothing off and letting it join hers on the floor. Momo pushed me back down, ravishing my mouth again. I couldn't believe this was happening, but I wanted to savor every moment of it. I clutched her waist, goose-bumps rising on her skin. Hesitantly, I moved my hand up her side, my fingers disappearing under her undershirt. A soft moan escaped her lips as my hand reached her… oh, God, her breast! My stomach flipped.

Her lips stole away from mine and moved to my neck, sending chills down my spine. Momo nipped at my neck, pulling ever so lightly at my skin with her teeth. My hips bucked forward, much to my surprise, and a groan escaped my throat. She giggled, sending hot hair against my neck, driving me even crazier. "Don't laugh at me," I whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry, just, that noise… it was so cute." She moved her head from my neck and looked me in the eyes. Her face was flushed red.

I laughed softly and pressed my lips against hers. Only Momo would find that cute. What a strange girl, a beautiful, amazingly strange girl. I moved my second hand from her waist, pushing her shirt up and over her head. This was so much better than the dream. "I love you, Momo."

She smiled, pressing her warm breasts against my bare chest. "I love you, too. You're alright with this?"

In one quick motion, I rolled Momo over, straddling her. "Yes. And you?"

Her hands reached to my waist, tugging on the ties of my hakama. "Yes, Tōshirō." I started doing the same to her, both of us pausing when we finished. "It's alright," she whispered, touching the side of my face.

I leaned back in achingly slow, letting our lips meet ever so softly. We both pushed off our hakamas, our bodies now completely bare. It felt like every inch of our skin was touching. We lay there, kissing deeper and deeper, caressing, pressing against each other. At that point, I hardly knew what to do… well, I knew what went where and those kinds of things, but… Then her legs came up, wrapping around my waist, pushing her hips against mine.

Oh, God. She touched me, guiding me between her legs, pushing me into her. A yelp erupted from her throat and she took a deep breath. "It's okay," she murmured. She groaned again as I pushed deeper, her hands clutching my back tightly. Was this hurting her? It was the last thing I wanted to do… but she said it was okay. I had to believe her.

I started to rock in and out of her, trying to pay attention to the looks on her face, to make sure that the pain eventually subsided. Eventually her face relaxed, her breath coming out in heavy spurts. My heart was thundering, the sensations taking over my consciousness. Momo's legs tightened around my waist, her fingernails digging into my back. "Oh," Momo managed to choke, a small squeal following it. I could feel the tremble go through her body.

A second later, I lost all control, my body finally reaching its climax. "Momo," I whispered, relaxing myself down on top of her. A content sigh escaped her lips, her nails withdrawing from my back. "Are you alright?"

"More than alright," she whispered.

I pulled out of her, rolling off her and lying by her side. "Did I… hurt you?"

The most beautiful smile I had ever seen graced her lips. "Only for a second, but you made up for it."

"Good." I kissed her quickly. She closed her eyes and I took a moment to look at her. I wish I had done it earlier, because her body was amazing. I ran a finger across her stomach, watching as the goose-bumps rose on her skin. "You're beautiful, Momo."

"Tōshirō…" Her eyes opened again. "Don't try to butter me up. You already got me into bed with you."

I chuckled, spreading my hand open on her stomach. "You're starting to get a wise mouth, Momo."

"It's from spending all this time with you." She leaned in and kissed me quickly.

"Very funny," I moved my hand to her hip, pulling her to turn towards me. Momo let me move her, and we rolled in the bed until she was resting her head on my chest, me lying on my back. I pulled the covers over us. We lay there for a while, just listening to each other breathing.

"I should go back to work," she murmured, nuzzling her face against my chest.

"Only if you have to…" Really, I didn't want her to go, but sadly, she was right. I technically should get going, too, especially since I hadn't been out of the room at all today.

Momo sat up ever so slowly, rubbing her face. "Dinner tonight, then?"

"Yes." I sat up next to her, leaning in and kissing her on the neck.

She cupped my face and kissed me deeply for a moment before scooting out of the bed. "I love you, Tōshirō."

"I love you, too." I watched her as she leaned down, picking her clothing up off the floor and starting to get dressed. I almost wished it had lasted longer.

As if she read my mind, she stopped putting on her clothes, standing with her hands on her hips in just her undershirt. "Tōshirō?"

"Hm?"

"Work can wait."


End file.
